


We All Fall In Love Sometimes

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Past Chanyeol/Luhan, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Chanyeol keeps reliving his past memories like a broken record until he accidentally meets Baekhyun oneday.





	1. Couer brisé

Chanyeol sipped on the drink again and grimaced...no it still tasted tooth rottingly sweet and just pathetic. Yet every time he came to the departmental store he always ended up buying this particular strawberry milkshake because this reminded Chanyeol of him. Just like many other things.

From stolen kisses behind the 3rd aisle when they thought no one was looking or fighting over which beer tasted better or when Chanyeol was taught the difference between chonchiglie and farfalle because he was a pasta novice and these were important details. But Chanyeol was too mesmerised staring at the pink lips and sparkling eyes to even understand different pasta shapes.

Everything reminded him of Luhan. He would do anything to bring even the slightest memory of him back even if that meant sipping on the horrible milkshake that Luhan loved, because when Luhan kissed him the taste of the strawberry still lingering on his mouth...Chanyeol would trade anything to taste that..to rekindle the memories.

Chanyeol lived in his past.

He suddenly turned around and bumped into someone.

“Uunnghh”

The other person groaned. After adjusting himself Chanyeol looked at the man he had crashed onto. He really needed to stop zoning out.

It was all fluffly brown hair, smoothe fair skin, a pair of beautiful eyes and thin pink lips which was turned into a scowl.

“Oh my god what is this ? Gross” the man pulled his tshirt to his nose and sniffed on the pink liquid staining his white T-shirt.

Chanyeol looked at his open bottle of milkshake was now empty because he had obviously managed to spill the drink on the other.

“Am so so sorry” Chanyeol mumbled in embarrassment “ Are you hurt?”

“No but I am covered in strawberry shake and it’s worse” the guy pulled the neck of Tshirt to prevent it from sticking even more to his body.

Chanyeol mentally cursed himself for being so inattentive.

“Sorry I should have been more careful...umm il pay for your laundry...your tshirt is ruined..am really sorry” he ran fingers through his hair frustratedly.

“Yah well I feel icky...anyway you have apologised enough” he lifted his palm and made a stop gesture. He had slim and dainty fingers.

“My place is just down the block..y-you can come and get cleaned up.. don’t worry i-“

“Won’t kill me and put me in a body bag?” The guy asked with a serious expression.

“No no I meant il help you get a clean pair of tshirt” Chanyeol stuttered nervously.

The guy’s face broke into a big smile...when was the last time he had seen someone smile so beautifully?

“ I don’t think killers drink sickly sweet milkshakes anyway so il take my chances” and he shrugged his shoulder still smiling.

“I am Baekhyun” he stretched his pale hand forward.

Taking his hand in his own and shaking it limply he muttered “Chanyeol” he has always been a little awkward with strangers...Luhan always thought his awkwardness was cute.

“Just wait il pay for this and we can leave” showing his empty bottle Chanyeol walked towards the cash counter. He would have to come again since he ended up buying nothing instead was taking a complete stranger to his house.

Just the realisation made me a bit uncomfortable how long was it he had brought someone to his house?

Chanyeol slowly walked and Baekhyun followed him closely behind. They both were silent. Honestly Chanyeol was too embarrassed to even try to make a conversation.

“So you weren’t lying you do stay really close” Baekhyun said when they reached inside the apartment.

“Yahh the bathroom is straight and on your left...you can get cleaned up il fetch you fresh pair of tshirt if you don’t mind” Chanyeol spoke while keeping his eyes wandering everywhere but him.

“Alright” the guy walked towards the bathroom and after hearing the door shut close Chanyeol let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding.

He trudged himself to his bedroom,opening his wardrobe he looked for something that would fit Baekhyun. The guy was a lot shorter than him...Baekhyun would probably swim inside his tshirt or hoodie. Sighing he kept looking when his hand touched a familiar soft fabric, Chanyeol slowly pulled the red football jersey. It was one of the very few things that was left of Luhan that still smelled of him. He brought the material to his nose inhaling the faint cologne...or what was left of it.

“Hey am still waiting” the voice made him break his train of thoughts and he threw the jersey back to the wardrobe and grabbed a hoodie and ran to the bathroom.

The door was slightly ajar, Chanyeol slowly knocked and Baekhyun let out his hands and he handed him the hoodie...his eyes fell on the other whose pale chest was peeking out..Chanyeol immediately tore his gaze and left.

He decided to make coffee..he needed to get rid all the thoughts cluttering his mind right now. It felt too much.

As Chanyeol waited in front of the coffee maker for the coffee to finish brewing, Baekhyun walked in dressed in his hoodie which a little too big, the sleeves came down till his fingers. His brown hair was decorated in water droplets. He was holding his soiled tshirt in his hand which was dripping.

“I tried to rinse it but erm I actually don’t know how to wash” Baekhyun lifted the wet bundle and smiled awkwardly.

“Handwashing won’t work, il launder it” Chanyeol said as he turned off the coffee maker and removed the pot.

“No no don’t trouble yourself it’s just a tshirt”

As far as Chanyeol’s fashion sense goes he knew it was an expensive tshirt from the brand maybe Baekhyun was just rich or maybe he didn’t care.

“ Here” Chanyeol handed him a plastic bag for the wet clothing.

“Thanks” after putting his tshirt inside the packet he placed it on the table and walked towards the wall shelve which was mainly filled with books and some decorative items.

“Wow so many Chinese books” Baekhyun muttered in a surprised tone.

Chanyeol kept the coffee mugs on the coaster placed on the table. Sitting down on the couch he remembered Luhan buying all those books from his favourite old bookstore. He said the smell of old books were intoxicating.

“Those aren’t mine” he replied curtly.

Baekhyun turned back staring at him, maybe something was in his voice that the other didn’t ask anything further to Chanyeol’s relief and sat down beside him on the couch taking the coffee mug in his hand.

“Soo other than bumbing into people what do you do?” Baekhyun’s lips were tugged into a curved smile.

“I work as a layout designer for advertising” Chanyeol said as he sipped on his coffee...barely sweet and bitter just like how he preferred. “What about you?”

“ I am a photographer” Baekhyun made a clicking gesture with his free hand.

“Wow that’s amazing”

“ Most days, but trust me taking photos of snobby models isn’t always fun that’s why i work freelance” taking a gulp of the coffee he turned towards the other “ I gotta admit this is the best coffee I have ever had...it’s just how I like it”

Baekhyun’s eyes shone brightly at the reflection of the the pendant lights hanging from the ceiling. They were looking at Chanyeol’s own brown eyes and it felt too bright and too alive. Chanyeol looked away mumbling a thank you.

“Your apartment...it’s really homey” Baekhyun murmured slowly eyes on the wind chime hanging near the window making a tingling sound from the light breeze.

The simple apartment felt more like home than Baekhyun’s own which was just huge and filled with elegant furnishings and emptiness.

Shaking the thoughts away he placed the empty mug on the table and got up.

“I can give you a ride” Chanyeol also stood up.

“Thank you but I have my car...it’s parked near the store”

“Fine then il walk you till there”

 

They both walked out of the apartment gate.

 

“Mind if I smoke?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol just nodded his head. He could hear the clicking of a lighter from behind.

“You know you are definitely a lot nicer than the person who bumped into me a few days back in the movie theatre...he didn’t even apologise when i dropped some of my popcorns” Baekhyun said as he removed the cigarette from his pink lips and blew the smoke in the air carefully.

Chanyeol walked slowly so Baekhyun didn’t fall behind.

“ well that makes me feel happy” Chanyeol chuckled.

“Don’t worry il wash and return your hoodie” Baekhyun said leaning on his car. His head titled.

It was starting to get cold...Chanyeol dropped his hands inside the pockets and hummed in response.

“Anyway I gotta go...bye Baekhyun..be careful of bumbling strangers”

“Ooh he jokes too” Baekhyun arched his eye brows and feigned a shocked expression.

Smiling Chanyeol turned around after saying goodbye for the second time. He never was good with goodbyes.

Baekhyun watched the tall guy retreating. Taking the last drag from the glowing stick he threw it on the ground and crushed it with his shoes.

Maybe getting showered in strawberry milkshake wasn’t that bad after all. When the stranger was handsome and nice. But what enticed him the most was Chanyeol’s smile that never reached his eyes which were too sad for Baekhyun’s liking.


	2. Bleu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to make this a full chaptered fic wish me luck xoxo

Rubbing his eyes tiredly Chanyeol closed the window and glanced at the digital clock on the corner of the screen, it was half past 1 already which meant he only had a good fifteen minutes to eat his lunch.

Pushing back the swivel chair to get up, his eyes fell on the desktop wallpaper which was a view from the Olympic Park Observation Tower in Beijing, during thier visit to Luhan’s home town two years back. 

Inspite of Luhan’s acrophobia he had convinced Chanyeol that he wanted to go on the top floor. It was something along the lines of facing his fear with the person he loved the most.

Chanyeol had held him tightly the whole elevator ride, upon reaching the outer deck Luhan finally opened his eyes.

The ground below them was alive with lights, like someone had taken a handful of glitter and thrown it as far as the eye could see. It was Luhan who had taken the picture while Chanyeol had kept his arm wrapped around his waist.

 

Chanyeol jolted up as he felt a jab on his shoulder.

Kyungsoo, his best friend and co-worker was staring at him with his usual serious expression.

“You really need to stop doing this”

“Doing what ?” Chanyeol asked as he stood up from his seat leaning to lock his computer.

“This” gesturing with his hand his best friend remarked, “zoning out completely,I asked you twice if you wanted to go for lunch”

Chanyeol’s finger paused on the keyboard for a second, sighing he looked back to Kyungsoo who genuinely looked worried for him.

“Its nothing” he smiled.

“It’s not nothing, it’s been 7 months Chanyeol-“

He didn’t want to hear the rest.

Quickly grabbing his suit jacket which was draped on his chair he placed his palm on the small of Kyungsoo’s back and said, “Let’s go for lunch my treat”

 

                            XX

 

After lunch Chanyeol went back to devoting himself to work. It was his best distraction. Being swamped with work didn’t let his mind wander off to the beautiful memories that were now too painful to even reminisce.

His phone vibrated for the second time.

It was an unknown number, reluctantly he picked up.

“Hello”

“Hey what’s up?”

The voice sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn’t put a name on it, so he asked, “sorry who is this?”

“It’s Baekhyun the guy you dropped your milkshake on”

“Ohh you, s-sorry...how are you?”

Baekhyun thought it was a good idea to exchange their numbers before Chanyeol walked back to his house the day they met because obviously he had to return his hoodie. Somehow Chanyeol had agreed to it even though he had forgotten to save his number.

“Well the fact that you didn’t save my number hurt me” Baekhyun sighed exaggeratedly.

“Sorry its just slipped out of my mind, il save it now”

“It’s been a minute and you have already apologised thrice that’s gotta be a record”

Chanyeol could hear Baekhyun chuckling.

“At least you are having a good laugh on my expense”

“No offence but your awkwardness is cute”

It felt like déjà vu to Chanyeol because Baekhyun was the second person who said that to him in his whole life.

“None taken”

“Anyway” Baekhyun sing-songed, “ are you free today after work?”

“Yah why?”

“Well I actually want to return your hoodie so meet me at Moonlight Cafe? When do you get off from work?”

“Around 7:00 I guess” Chanyeol himself didn’t understand why he kept agreeing to meet Baekhyun maybe he was just going with the flow not wanted to come off rude.

“Fine see you there at 7:30...don’t be late”

with that the call got disconnected with a click.

Chanyeol kept his phone on the table and realised a few of his coworkers from the other cubicles were glancing at him maybe because he never spoke to anyone on phone during breaks much rather during working hour.

Sighing he went back to work, but he ended up googling the location of Moonlight cafe which apparently wasn’t very far from his office.

                              XX

Chanyeol took a seat at the corner.

The quaint cafe was almost full with customers. There was soft jazz music playing in the background and the air filled with the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

He hadn’t been to a cafe for quite a long time, there were too many memories attached to long hours of talking about absolutely nothing and everything over coffee and too sweet cupcakes.

Before he could dwell anymore time over his nostalgia, he watched Baekhyun walking towards him.

He was dressed in a light blue shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Paired with black chino’s. His brown hair was messily styled. His hoodie folded and draped neatly on his arm. Baekhyun looked good.

Baekhyun pulled the chair in front of him and plopped on it with a huff.

“Sorry for being late, I had a shoot” saying he handed the hoodie to Chanyeol.

“You look good in blue” the words tumbled out of Chanyeol’s mouth.

Oh did he just say that out loud? His brain to mouth filter obviously failing him.

“Thank you” Baekhyun looked a little surprised.

Then he added with a smirk, “Actually I look good in a lot of colours you just haven’t seen”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened to that and Baekhyun burst out laughing.

“I was just joking....let’s order shall we? I am starving” saying he picked up the menu card and flipped through the pages.

Baekhyun raised his hand in the air to get the waitresses attention who was standing near the register.

The young girl strode to their table with a small notebook and pen in her hand smiling.

“Il have the ham and cheese sandwich with cole slaw, and a mint chocolate please” Baekhyun said pointing his finger to the particular dish on the menu card.

After taking down his order the girl turned to Chanyeol who didn’t even look at the menu once, “ A caffe Americano, thank you ”

“What ? That’s all you are going to have?” Baekhyun spoke a bit too loudly surprising the waitress.

“Yah why?” Chanyeol asked.

“Well I can’t possibly eat all these while you sit here and just sip on your coffee...it will make me look like a bad guy” Baekhyun sulked.

“Am not hungry” Chanyeol had kind of lost his appetite a while back he mostly survived on too many cups of coffee and too many packets of ramyun.

“At least have something sweet” Baekhyun pulled the menu card to his side to check for the dessert section.

“Sir you can try the Redvelvet cake” the waitress chimed in.

“No no I don’t like sweet,thank you” he didn’t want to keep her engaged anymore.Chanyeol believed that wasting a servers time was a sin that deserved a special place in hell.

After she left, Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with a slight grin, “ I thought someone who drank sickly sweet strawberry milkshake will have a penchant for dessert”

“No I hate it”

“Hate what?” Baekhyun asked questioningly.

“I hate that milkshake” Chanyeol mumbled. Baekhyun arched his eyebrow and chuckled in response.

“You keep surprising me Park Chanyeol”

Chanyeol felt his knees brushing with Baekhyun’s as he adjusted in his seat.

He quickly glanced at the other, Baekhyun was staring at him. His eyes glowing a little too bright in the ambient lighting of the cafe.

“You know the waitress seem to have taken a liking towards you” He propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on the palm of his hands. As if he was about to listen to a story.

“Why would you think that?” Chanyeol hadn’t even looked at her face properly.

“She kept stealing glances, I noticed” Baekhyun had that cheeky smile on.

“Or maybe she was just being nice” Chanyeol replied with a shrug.

“I think there is a difference between being nice and being suggestive. Please tell me you have had some experience in flirting?”

“No not really” Chanyeol could feel his ears heating up a little.

“I bet you don’t need to flirt you just seduce people with your fatal awkwardness and towering height”

Baekhyun poked Chanyeol’s arm with his finger whose eyes were glued to the salt cellar and pepper shaker on the table.

He had only ever tried using pick up lines on one person in his life because he had fallen for those sparkling doe eyes the minute he had seen them.

The waitress was back with their order, she placed the coffee cup in front of Chanyeol and smiled coyly to which Baekhyun nudged his knee under the table and a startled Chanyeol accidentally hit the sugar pot spilling the content on the table, apologising profusely after that.

Baekhyun ended up laughing uncontrollably tears almost spilling from his eyes. Chanyeol reasoned mentally that his clumsiness was worth it because Baekhyun’s laugh sounded nice.

He almost immediately felt guilty thinking that way. Like he was cheating on..

Baekhyun’s phone rang, picking up the call his facial expression almost changed to quickly into an impassive mask.

“Yah I will be back maybe after an hour”

“ “

“Why?”

“ “

“No il see you later”

“ “

“Yah bye”

It was too short and clipped, very unlike Baekhyun.

Disconnecting the call, composing himself Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol smiling.

“Do you need to leave?” Chanyeol enquired because somehow Baekhyun’s smile seemed a little forced.

“No no it’s just my boyfriend, everything’s fine” he fanned his fingers in the air.

“Oh your boyfriend...what does he do?” Chanyeol took the last swig of his Americano and placed the empty cup on the table.

“He is an aspiring model and a dancer” Baekhyun replied poking his coleslaw with his fork.

“Was he one of your snobby models?” Chanyeol asked with an innocent expression.

Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol looking amused, “ oh you remember, not really but I met Jongin in on of the photo shoots”

“Jongin?” Chanyeol repeated the name.

“Yah Kim Jongin”

 

Finishing the food they came out of the cafe, the chilly autumn breeze tousled Baekhyun’s hair pinking his cheeks.

“Here” Chanyeol extended his hoodie to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun glanced at him confusingly, “I just gave you back, I washed it myself” he retorted almost as he was proud of himself.

“Yah but it’s cold and you aren’t wearing any layers, keep it”

Baekhyun took the clothing from his hand and slipped it over his head, reached up to tuck his messy hair back in place.

“Thank you for today” Baekhyun’s murmured.

“No I should thank you...I had a good time”

Chanyeol fished out the car keys from his pocket.

Baekhyun suddenly took a step closer, “will I see you again?”

Chanyeol looked up to Baekhyun’s eyes,

“Yah I mean you do have to return the hoodie” Baekhyun smiled broadly, his eyes turning into crescents.

“Goodnight Chanyeol”

“Goodnight” Chanyeol waved at him slightly and walked towards his car.

Driving back to his apartment, Chanyeol realised that he was still capable of having an good time.

 

He went to sleep thinking of deadlines, the usual pair of doe eyes that never left his mind and the blue colour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il be updating every now and then :)


	3. Luciole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Take a bow 'cause you played your heart out  
> And take your time with working the rest out  
> And try and stay out of your head  
> I have seen you invent the damnedest things there‘

Chanyeol dragged himself up to his apartment. He had stopped calling it ‘home’ because it didn’t feel like a home anymore. Not after Luhan was gone.

He was so used to returning to his boyfriend curled up like a ball on the couch sound asleep most days waiting for him.

Chanyeol would just sit beside him not wanting to wake him. But Luhan eventually pulled chanyeol into the couch sleepily with him...they would just stay there like that until Luhan would suddenly realise that Chanyeol needed to eat and freshen up.

They ate their dinner watching something silly show on tv laughing and talking about each other’s day.

But now Chanyeol comeback everyday to an empty cold apartment, with no waiting for him.

Showering he walked to his kitchen. He still had cabinets full with Chinese condiments that Luhan used for cooking, fridge full of strawberries and candies which he never ate but bought anyway.

He ended up making ramyun just like any other day. He had done over time in office, not that he had lot of work because he dreaded to come back to his place. Tomorrow was going to mark their 4th anniversary if only Luhan was here.

Chanyeol tried to work on a layout. After half an hour staring at the blank screen with no input he closed the programme.

He got up from the couch and removed the soju bottles he had brought while coming back from work.

Staring at the tv, probably a rerun of some drama that he had never seen, Chanyeol poured the bitter liquid in his mouth letting it burn his throat.

Drinking his feelings away was a pathetic move, if Kyungsoo saw him now he would probably punch him. But Chanyeol for once wanted to stop pretending that he was okay.

He watched his phone vibrating on the kitchen counter, it was either Kyungsoo or Jongdae..they knew he would be miserable. But he didn’t bother picking up he wasn’t in the mood to talk. The screen flashed a few more times before going dark.

After finishing three soju bottles, it was somewhat past midnight when Chanyeol restarted his laptop and clicked on a particular video.

There was Luhan sitting on the sand facing the sea...the waves rumbling. The sea breeze ruffling Luhan’s honey blonde hair, his eyes sparkling in the moon light making him look ethereal. Trying to hold the cam-corder in one hand he brought his face closer to the camera making a goofy expression.

Chanyeol traced his finger on the screen slowly as if he was able to touch the other’s face.

“Yeol say something” Luhan’s voice was shaky from the rustling of the wind. To which Chanyeol who was sitting beside Luhan waved at the camera.

“We need to record this, stop tickling me” Luhan’s laugh filling the background.

“No wait, So this is our 3rd anniversary, and so many more to come.” Luhan spoke directly to the camera, then turned his face slightly to the other side and whispered a ‘happy anniversary baby’ pecking on Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol pulled the other into his lap, holding him tightly, Luhan kept complaining that he needed to finish the recording.

Chanyeol grabbed the recorder from his hand and said “I love you and you love me here it’s done now let me kiss you please”

Chanyeol pulled the other into a kiss and unable to find balance they both fell on the sand laughing. The screen went blank because the recorder had slipped out of their hands, their mouths too busy to notice. With that the video ended.

Chanyeol kept staring at the screen. Tears rolling down his cheek. He looked so genuinely happy in the video, they looked so happy together.

Luhan was supposed to be here right now with him to celebrate the many anniversaries that he had promised.

He kept replaying the video again and again until he passed out from sleep on the couch.

He kept waking up in intervals he felt too drowsy to function.

                               XX

Hearing loud banging Chanyeol woke up groggily. He rubbed his sleep filled eyes, the noise made his already pounding headache feel even worse.  
He tried hard not to trip on his way to the door, his legs were off balance and felt like jelly.

Feeling Irritated he opened the door, but the person standing in front of him wasn’t one of his best or even his annoying neighbour like he had expected but it was Baekhyun with a scowl on his face.

Shoving him aside without saying a word Baekhyun marched inside his apartment, scanning his room he went near the open kitchen and picked up his phone from the counter.  
“Oh so it isn’t broken? Then I wonder why you didn’t pick up my calls or answer any of my messages ? His voice sounded angry.

Chanyeol didn’t have the energy or mood to argue. He simply stood there.

“You know how many times I called you? I was worried” Baekhyun exclaimed still holding his phone in his hand.

“I was busy” Chanyeol replied curtly his voice was all scratchy.

“Clearly” Baekhyun snorted looking at the empty soju bottles lying on the floor.

“Anyway kindly take a shower and get dressed, it’s 6 in the evening a little too late to be still hungover”

He didn’t need Baekhyun’s concern....he didn’t need anyone’s sympathy. He hated it. To avoid anymore talking he simply left the room walking towards his bathroom.

There was a half eaten bowl of ramyun on the table, which had gone bad by now. Shaking his head Baekhyun emptied the content of the bowl in the dustbin, along with the soju bottles.

He himself didn’t know why he was doing this, he had never lifted a glass of water in his own house but this felt like something he wanted to do.

Chanyeol came out of the shower. His dark hair wet and his long fringes coming up to his eyes which were slightly red, dressed in simple jeans and an oversized hoodie, Baekhyun thought he looked even younger and boyish.

“Let’s go”

Chanyeol looked at him questioningly.

“I mean 3 bottles of soju and half eaten ramyun can’t be that fulfilling...now don’t just stand there let’s go” opening the door he waited in front of the elevator waiting for the other.

Sighing Chanyeol followed him.

After eating a hearty meal, more like Baekhyun almost forcing Chanyeol to finish his food. They drove around for sometime and finally Baekhyun stopped the car infront of a lake.

They barely talked during the whole ride. Baekhyun had filled the silence with music and he occasionally hummed along to the songs. Chanyeol didn’t fail to notice that the other had a nice voice.

They both got out of the car and settled themselves on the bonnet, enjoying the view of the lake in front.The moon hung full and hazy beneath the clusters blazing stars, allowing them to see the surface of the lake was as smooth as black glass. The fire flies

They both stayed quiet. Until Chanyeol broke the silence, “ Today was supposed to be my 4th anniversary with him” he said eyes on the swarm of fireflies above the lake looking like pixie dust.

This was the first time he had said anything even remotely related to Luhan.

“Him? The one whose Chinese books are filled in your place?” Baekhyun asked...there was no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Chanyeol turned towards him abruptly. To which a small smile crept on Baekhyun’s face, “I noticed the first day when I asked you about the books, your expression changed to something sad...I just guessed”

Was he so easy to read? Or was it just Baekhyun who took notice?

“Won’t your boyfriend mind that you are not at home and hanging out another guy you barely know”

Baekhyun let out a humourless chuckle, “Well for that Jongin has to actually come home to realise that am not there...I doubt he will even notice.”

“You guys stay together of course he will notice”

“We don’t live together we just share an apartment, we barely even see each other” Baekhyun’s said flatly.

“Also” Baekhyun continued, “I think not always you need to know someone for a long time to know them enough, sometimes all it takes is just a glance”

Chanyeol didn’t know what Baekhyun exactly meant with that, but he realised this was a very different side of Baekhyun quite contrasting to his usual bright personality.

“Thank you for taking me out...and thank you for not asking me anything” Chanyeol murmured after sometime.

Baekhyun didn’t say anything instead he let his fingers touch Chanyeol’s own which was resting on the flat surface between them. Chanyeol flinched with the contact but he didn’t pull away instead he let the other intertwine their fingers.

They stayed like that until it felt too cold to stand in the out anymore. The night chill sipping through their clothes.

Baekhyun stopped his car infront of Chanyeol’s apartment to drop him off.

“Don’t ever ignore my calls like that Park” Baekhyun was smiling but there was a serious edge to his voice.

“I won’t don’t worry”

“Chanyeol would you mind if I keep your hoodie for myself?”

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun in surprise.  
“No but why?”

“Well then we won’t have to use it as an excuse to meet...and umm also I like the hoodie” thanks to the light inside the car Chanyeol could see Baekhyun’s cheeks flushing.

“Then we won’t have any excuse to meet” Chanyeol grinned.

Widening his eyes Baekhyun shoved on his arm, “ Aah you are evil”

 

Going back to his apartment Chanyeol realised that Baekhyun had gotten rid of the bottles and the uneaten food....maybe just maybe he liked that someone at least cared even a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering if I should make Jongin a main character in the story or not?!


End file.
